NaitoSuta: A Lost Star Reappears?
by SchrodingersMonster
Summary: BlackStar's sister, who was proclaimed missing all those years ago when the star clan was wiped out, has mysteriously appeared at the DWMA and asked to be a student. Who will she be paired with, how will the gang react, and what kind of mischief will she get into? I know its been done before but i decided to do anyways, please read and enjoy! C: SoulxOC, possibly more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has been done a thousand times already, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So hopefully someone likes it XD Also I'm planning on putting Hiro in this story because hes adorable and works well with my OC. Deal with it XD**

**So, BlackStar's sister. Here we go. This might just be a couple chapters or it could become a full story, it really depends on how the reviews are and stuff. Okay, disclaimer, I choose you!**

**Disclaimer: Pika pikaaaaaaaa! Kaeria does not own Soul Eater so please don't sue. **

**NOTES: Takes place two years after they defeat Asura, so I picture blackstar as about 17 or 18 and his sister 19. **

**OoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"And then I was like POW! I punched the shit out of that stupid Kishin soul!" BlackStar demonstrated, his hands flying through the air as he described the fight he'd had the night before to his friends. His trademark blue hair and self satisfied grin were in place as always, as was his weapon Tsubaki. The raven haired girl stood at his side, giggling at his repetitive jokes as she always did, her violet eyes shining with laughter.

Although it had been two years since the Kishin Asura was defeated, not much had changed at the academy, other than growth spurts. BlackStar was now a definite half-foot taller than Tsubaki, Soul was filling out, and Kid dwarfed all the girls.

Hormonal growth spurts had been made as well. Suddenly the guys didn't need to look at dirty magazines anymore, because they had the real thing right in front of them. And the girls wondered, when had the boys gotten so... attractive? Indeed, in the past two years there had been more than one rushed hook up in a friend's bedroom, teenage bodies moving against each other in a whole new way as they prayed they wouldn't be caught.

Other than that, everything was, as Lord Death would put it, 'just dandy.' Spirit was still creeped out by Stein, Marie still smashed toilets to bits, Kid was still OCD, and Maka still managed to pull books from hidden crevices and chop people (mainly Soul) with them.

BlackStar's rant was interrupted by an announcement on the PA system.

"Will Meister BlackStar and Weapon Tsubaki please report to the Death Room immediately."

"All right!" The assassain yelled. "More missions for the almighty God BlackStar! YAHOO!" Bumping fists with Kid and Soul, BlackStar headed for the Death Room, Tsubaki following a step behind. The walk over was quite, as the hallways were deserted during the afternoon.

"I wonder what the mission will be?" Tsubaki murmured, her head tilted to one side curiously as they walked.

"Hahaha! Probably something awesome! Like me!" BlackStar responded loudly, grinning. His weapon laughed and agreed whole-heartedly. They continued to chat about what their next assignment would be as they walked under the guillotine hallway and up to where Lord Death was standing in front of his mirror.

"Hello, kiddies! How's it hanging?" Translation: Hello.

"Hello sir," said Tsubaki, ever the respectful student, "What new assignment do you have for us?"

Before the Death God could reply, BlackStar broke in with, "Is it a witch? Or maybe it's another one of those three headed slimy things? No, I bet it's a Kishin! Well, come on and tell us man!" He yelled, overexcited. Lord Death patiently waited until the blue haired boy had finished, and then promptly Death Chopped him on the head. While BlackStar was recovering, Death spoke.

"Actually, no. The mission I have for you is much simpler, and I shall be accompanying you." The pair's eyes widened.

"But that means that the mission is in Death City!" said Tsubaki, looking worried.

"That's riiiiight! Clever girl. But don't look so worried. You won't be fighting tonight." Came Death's cheery reply.

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY? BUT HOW CAN A GOD LIKE ME BE EXPECTED TO GET EVEN MORE AWESOME IF-"

"DEATH... CHOP!"

"Owww really?"

Lord Death laughed and helped BlackStar up good-naturedly, dusting him off and nearly sending the meister flying when his large hands patted his back.

"Now, there is one more thing before we go. BlackStar, come here." BlackStar stepped closer to the Death God, and with a flourish, he stepped aside, revealing his mirror to the pair.

There was a face in that mirror. A girl, to be exact, right on the cusp of becoming a woman. Her long, blue hair was pulled back into two long ponytails that moved when she did, flowing around her like water. Her bangs were sideswept and razored, and bright green eyes glinted under long lashes and a sweep of eyeliner, and when her lips pulled up in a feral grin, Tsubaki realized.

She'd seen that grin before.

She saw it every day.

Right before she could blurt out her thoughts, the girl spoke, turning her grin solely on BlackStar, who, Tsubaki noticed, had been staring wide eyed and jaw gaped ever since the mirror had been revealed.

"Hello, brother. Miss me?"

**oOoOoOoO OoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOo **

**First chapter done. i know its short but the cutoff had to be there, im writing the second chapter right away so itll be up shortly after this. thanks for reading, please r&r if you liked/want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO**

"B-b-but how?" BlackStar stuttered, his voice coming out a harsh whisper from shock. "You went missing! I-I remember!"

The girl grinned again, reaching up to brush her shocking blue bangs off her face, and Tsubaki noted that she had the same star tattoo that her partner had, but that it was situated on her left wrist. Interesting.

"Mama sent me away, _ani_. She wanted me safe in case something happened. Everyone was told that I had went missing, had ran away in the night and taken by wolves, never to be seen again. Even our father, WhiteStar, was lied to. All to protect the Star bloodline." The girl's expression turned bitter and she frowned deeply. BlackStar was still staring, not believing his eyes.

His only sister, the girl he shared the same blood with, the one who helped him hen he fell down, scolded him when he was in trouble but loved him more than anything, the lost soul that he had mourned about more than the loss of his clan, his sister, was standing in front of him, alive and well.

"Where did you go?" He questioned, avidly curious. The assassain's usual boisterous nature was subdued by the situation.

"I was sent to a village far away, deemed to live my days in secret with an elderly couple. Only problem was, they ended up passing on sooner than expected. With their last breath, they spoke to me of where I might find my family. I set out, determined and joyful, only to find that my entire clan had been wiped out." At this, a dark look came over her face, one not unsimilar to an inraged BlackStar. "I swore revenge on the killers, and thus left to better myself. I made myself strong, travelling all over, learning new techniques, self teaching until I thought I was tough enough to strike back. And it was then that I caught a whisper on the wind, a breath of rumor that you were still alive, saved by the DWMA, a facility I deemed myself unworthy of." She smiled. "So, here I am. Waiting to see you in person, my long lost brother, my _ani_."

Lord Death, who was waiting patiently for the girl to finish her spiel, clapped his huge hands to get the trio's attention.

"And now, we're off to pick her up. BlackStar, Tsubaki, let's go." Still dumbfounded, the pair turned to follow the death god, only to be called back.

"Hang on a sec." Green eyes turned to her brother's quiet partner. She motioned her forward, smiling to ease the sligt tension.

"You must be Tsubaki. I'm NaitoSuta, but you can just call me Naito. You must be a wonderful weapon to be working with my brother." Tsubaki smiled, sensing the friendliness in the other girl, as well as the warm confidence her brother exuded.

"Ah, yes, well I look forward to meeting you." Tsubaki said awkwardly, turning back to Lord Death.

"Well, off we go! Time is wasting!" With a goofy thumbs up to Naito, they left. Tsubaki fell in step beind her meister as usual, but he was still quiet as they left the academy. Concerned, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which he immediately shook off. Giving up, she sighed and turned away, focusing on her own thoughts instead.

_NaitoSuta... means NightStar. NightStar and BlackStar. How curious. And why did BlackStar never mention his sister before? _Tsubaki glanced at the blunette again. His shoulders were hunched and his head down, never a good sign. _I wonder what's bothering him. If it were me, I'd have tears of joy running down my face. Then again, BlackStar has always dealt with things in his own way..._

Her thoughts trailed off when BlackStar suddenly stopped, so suddenly that Tsubaki almost ran into him. A light blush crept up her cheeks that thankfully, he did not see.

"What is it? Do you sense danger?" She asked, getting ready to switch into weapon form if necessary.

"No."

"Then what's up?"

He turned to face her, stooping slightly to stare into her eyes, his tone earnest.

"Tsubaki, I'll always be your favorite, right?" Tsubaki laughed, surprised. If there was one thing her meister didn't lack, it was confidence.

"Of course you will Blackstar. Why do you ask?"

He rubbed the back of his head, a habit he did out of nervousness. "My sister just... gets to people. She's pretty perfect. She may even be a bigger star than me." He looked away, but not before Tsubaki saw his eyes tighten just the slightest bit. She put her arm around her meister's shoulders in a gesture of silent comfort, and this time, he did not shake it off.

Acutely aware of Lord Death listening to their conversation, the raven haired girl whispered in BlackStar's ear, "You'll always be the biggest star in my eyes."

In response, a warm arm wrapped around her waist and clenched her tighter to his side.

Suddenly, Death turned around, halting them.

"Well, we're here! Your sister, Naito, is around the corner, let's go!" They turned onto a quiet twilight-lit street, and indeed, there stood the girl BlackStar never thought he would see again. Now that Tsubaki could see her fully, she studied her more closely, taking in all the details of the only other Star Clan member left.

She looked to be about 5'8 in stature, with a slender but built body. Her posture was straight, emphasising her height and intimidating stare. Her shockingly blue hair came down to the bottom of her ribcage, the long pigtails somehow working with her fearless image. Her clothing was simple, and it mirrored BlackStar's, but with a more girly touch. (A/N think Tsubaki's outfit in black and silver like blackstar.)Tsubaki also noted that she had several metal bars and earrings in her ears. Her eyes stood out from her face, her long lashes brushing her cheek as she blinked, waiting for BlackStar to approach her.

At first, all he could do was look. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he slid out of Tsubaki's grip and stepped over to his sister. He had a few inches on her at least, but she still seemed to be the one in control of the situation.

"_Ani_."

"_Shimai_."

They gripped each other's forearms in a grasp that looked quite formal, before releasing each other and hugging tightly for several minutes.

Lord Death leaned over during this and said quietly, "What you just saw is the traditional greeting of the Star Clan. Like a handshake, but it carries more meaning." Tsubaki pondered this. Suddenly, it felt like there was so much about her meister that she didn't know.

"Excuse me, Lord Death, but I'm quite tired. If it's alright with you, I'd like to get some rest before we discuss my enrollment?" Naito said, smiling wearily with her arm around BlackStar, as Tsubaki had not ten minutes before. The weapon felt a strange jolt of possessiveness and... jealousy? Course through her before she shook it off, thinking,_ I don't need to be jealous, he's my meister. He'd never abandon me to be his sister's partner... Would he?_

She walked quietly behind the others as they headed back to the academy, night now falling over their heads like a comforting blanket. Her thoughts were confusing and muddled as doubt settled in her mind.

**OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoo**

**How did this end up being written from tsubaki's POV? O: oops. oh well. hope you enjoyed C: r&r if you want more!**

**Ani is the japanese word for brother, and shimai is sister. If you were confused about that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again C: hope you enjoy this, it's the chapter that I pictured this whole story being based around because I think Naito is pretty badass. Anyways, I dont own Soul Eater, I take requests, yada yada, enjoy! C:**

**OoOoOo OoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

Tsubaki yawned and opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them and stretching before sitting up. As she did, the memory of what happened yesterday rushed back to her and she groaned, falling back against the pillows and sighing as she imagined how long the day was going to be.

Before Naito had retired to her temporary room, her and Lord Death had agreed that since she was meister-less at the moment, they would hold trials for her. As the rule went, meisters had to pass two tests. The first, they must be abel to wield a weapon properly. Lift it up without any strain, swing it, etc. Second, they must be able to resonate souls in harmony. Naito had asked Tsubaki and BlackStar to attend the event, and both had agreed, eager to see who would take their place at the blue haired girl's side.

Then, she had bowed respectfully to Lord Death, gripped BlackStar's arm in that strange way of hers again, and to Tsubaki's surprise, done the same to her. The greeting felt strange and proper and... important.

Her and BlackStar had walked home silently, each lost in their own thoughts of the days events. When they'd reached their small apartment, her partner had surprised her by grabbing her shoulders fiercly and growling, "Stop worrying, Tsubaki. I'm too godly to ever ditch my partner." He'd kissed her forhead and went to bed, leaving a very confused Tsubaki to ponder it for hours before she finally dropped off into a restless slumber.

_Well_, she thought, _just because things aren't going well doesn't mean I can stay in bed all day_. The raven haired girl stood up, stretched once more, and headed for the shower. When she finally emerged, feeling fresh and ready for the day, BlackStar was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Well come on! Let's go! I thought you would never be ready!" He yelled as he dragged her out the door. _It seems like he's back to normal_, Tsubaki thought as the blunette yammered on about how he was going to surpass God and all that. _And yet..._

There was something in his eyes, a tinge of sadness that didn't quite sit right on his face.

As they climbed the steps to the DWMA, they saw a crowd forming in the courtyard. Curious, they pushed to the front to see Lord Death and Naito standing there. People were looking on with mouths agape and eyes wide, much as Tsubaki had been yesterday. Spotting Soul and the others, her and BlackStar went over to join them.

"Is that... Is that...?" Soul stuttered out, unable to finish a thought.

"Yup, that's my sister Naito." BlackStar replied a bit grouchily.

"Dude, she's so hot!" Soul high fived Kilik, grinning, until he saw the look on the blue haired meister's face.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." growled Blackstar, his eyes glinting dangerously. Instantly, Soul put his hands up in defense and backed away slightly.

"Dude, chill, you know I wouldn't." He said nervously. "Best friends don't do that. Check it out, I think it's starting." The albino pointed and indeed, Lord Death was making an announcement.

"Wassup, wassup, wassup? As you all know, this BlackStar's sister, Naito. She has just enrolled in the DWMA and has been self wielding. However, she requested to be assigned a partner. These are the auditions, if you will, for that partner." The goofy death god made a peace sign. "Before we start, Naito, would you mind showing us your weapon form?"

The tall blue haired girl grinned and nodded, about to transform when a student bravely called out, "Hey! How can you be self wielding?"

Naito turned towards the sound of the voice; Tsubaki and the others craned their necks to see who it was, but the crowd was too large. "Like this." She said, and jumped into the air. Everyone's head followed the movement, and were momentarily blinded by the strong sunlight. Tsubaki blinked a few times to adjust her vision, and then gasped.

Buried into the stone- stone!- of the courtyard ground was a _huge_, glowing sword. A bluish green energy surrounded the whole thing, and an emerald star was set into the gold hilt. The blade appeared to be about a foot and a half in width, and almost as tall as Lord Death. It was awesome. It was beautiful.

Naito's face appeared in the blade, and her slightly muffled voice rang out in the deathly quiet courtyard.

"I transform back and forth very fast, throwing myself like a sword when necessary. It's difficult but it works. Also," Here she transformed back into human form, "is everyone familiar with the "Big Wave" Soul Extension move?"

**(A/N BlackStar's Big Wave- where he 'electrocutes' people with his soul)**

The crowd muttered a general consensus, and Naito grinned ferally, turning to capture her entire audience's attention. Then, she closed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, arching her back and causing pretty much every male there to get a nosebleed.

But what really interested Tsubaki was the soul wave that passed over the other weapon's body. Her _entire _body. BlackStar had difficulty even sending his soul wavelength to his hand. It took immense energy and concentration to keep it up for even ten seconds. But here was his older sister, letting the energy pass entirely through her body for almost a full minute without breaking a sweat. She was a livewire of power, her mastery of her soul rivalling Professor Franken Stein's.

Tranforming back into a sword, Naito's voiced called out, "Let the games begin!"

**OoOoOo**

**Hope you enjoyed! More soon C: R&R if you liked/want more!**


End file.
